Please, stay with me (WONKYU)
by diya1013
Summary: Kyu semakin cemberut melihat siwon yang tengah sibuk melayani para yeoja di sekelilingnya. Karena tidak ingin menambah daftar kekesalannya hari ini, kyuhyun lebih memilih kembali ke meja kasir membantu wookie sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. .wonkyu fict.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, stay with me (WONKYU)**

Author: Diya1013

Genre: Fluff

Pairing : Wonkyu / GS

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, pelipur galau karna dibuat iseng, jd kalo aneh, OC, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, mohon dimaafkan. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH

Cantik.. itu kata pertama yang terlontar di benak orang yang melihat gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu. Rambutnya tertiup angin setiap kali dia menoleh kekiri dan kenan untuk mencari seseorang, poni yang menutupi dahinya bahkan sekarang dia tiup kesal. Sedangkan Wajah manis itu kembali memerah saat menahan nafasnya, lucu sekali melihatnya. apalagi kaki kecilnya yang tidak bisa diam saat duduk di bangku taman itu, seolah dia tak sabar menunggu orang yang ingin dia temui. Dan Jangan salahkan orang yang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa gadis manis tersebut mungkin masih gadis remaja SMA yang menunggu kakaknya, karena asal tahu saja, gadis itu memang berbadan kecil dan mempunyai tinggi mungil. Namun kini dia telah berstatus mahasiswi. lihat saja jaket almamater yang dia lipat dipangkuannya dengan tidak rapi karena sebal.

Ya, sekarang dia sedang tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang bilang ingin pulang bersama setelah kuliah namun tak kunjung datang. Dalam hidupnya, dia memang tidak sabar ketika harus menunggu. Sedangkan orang yang dia tunggu malah sengaja berjalan sepelan mungkin ketika mendekati bangku taman itu , terlihat sengaja untuk mengamati kelakuan lucu orang yang disayanginya itu dari kejauhan . Senyum manis mengembang diwajah cowok tampan bertubuh tinggi dan berlesung pipi itu ketika gadis yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mulai menendang batu-batu kecil yang ada dibawah bangku , tangannya menyangga dagunya saat menatap kebawah. Dalam lamunan gadis itu, dia ingin sekali merutuk pada siang yang panas itu, apalagi sekarang perutnya sudah berbunyi nyaring minta diisi, namun apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, orang yang dia tunggu 30menit yang lalu malah belum menampakan batang hidungnya. "awas saja kalo setelah 5menit dia tidak datang, aku akan.." kata-kata itu tidak dia teruskan ketika ada tangan besar hangat yang mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan dari belakang.

"aku akan apa?" tanya pemilik suara itu

Karena kaget, kyuhyun langsung menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya kekasihnya tersebut dengan wajah kesal, "yah... Siwonnie, apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku, kenapa baru datang? Aku sudah disini 30menit dan... bla...bla...bla..." oceh kyuhun yang mulai bersuara panjang lebar mulai dari rambut, kaget, panas, menunggu, datang terlambat sampai keperutnya yang lapar.

Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil, wajah kyuhyun begitu lucu ketika marah, pipinya merona merah karena menahan kesal.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa percuma saja dia mengomel panjang lebar kepada orang didepannya ini mulai berhenti protes karena dilihat wajah tampan Siwon yang sengaja benar menggodanya untuk semakin marah dengan mencubit kedua pipinya. Ketika didapati kyuhyun yang sudah diam, Siwon mulai berbicara.

"maaf kyuniee, tadi sehabis kuliah, aku harus membantu dosen untuk mengumpulkan semua tugas anak-anak di ruang dosen, jadi maaf karna membuatmu menunggu, tapi asal kau tahu, saat kau marah kau terlihat manis"

"dih... nggak mempan rayuannya Choi Siwon" kata kyuhyun yang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon, tanda dia masih kesal.

"ooo... masih kesal ya? Jadi gadis manisku ini masih marah ya? "

"tentu saja, ngapain nanya, wonnie pabbo" tangan kyuhyun menampik tangan Siwon yang berusaha mengelus pipinya.

"masih marah ya, padahal aku berniat ingin mentraktirmu makan cake habis ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Karena masih kesal, aku rasa dibatalin saja, lain kali aja kalo sudah tidak marah lagi traktirnya" ucap Siwon sambil pura-pura pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun. Namun seperti dugaan Siwon, tangan kecil kyuhyun sudah menarik lengannya untuk menahan Siwon pergi. Orang seperti apa yang datang terlambat dan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja =.=

"yah... Choi Siwon siapa yang tidak mau huh? Kan kamu sendiri yang bikin orang nunggu, harusnya aku kan yang kesal tapi kenapa.. hmmpfffff" kata-kata kyuhyun terpotong ketika tangan besar Siwon menutup mulutnya dan belom melepasnya. Kyuhyun yang heran Cuma bisa menatap Siwon kesal.

Siwon yang tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh kyuhyun langsung berkata "nah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan cake sekarang, masih mau kan? Aku sudah lapar kyu, jadi marahnya ditunda dulu yah?" ucap Siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya pada kyuhyun, berharap gadis manis dihadapannya ini berhenti mengomel dan tidak kesal lagi.

Kyuhyun yang mulutnya masih dibekap Siwon Cuma bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pasrah. Dan sekarang Kaki kecilnya berusaha menyamai langkah panjang kaki Siwon didepannya. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang lain, Tangan kyuhyun digenggam erat oleh Siwon yang menuntunnya keparkiran kampus dimana mobil Siwon terparkir disana. Jika saja mereka tahu, banyak sekali tatapan mata orang yang iri dan kagum pada pasangan itu. Alangkah romantis dan sempurnanya mereka pikir yang lain...

Ketika sampai diparkiran, mereka berdua memasuki mobil mewah yang terlihat kontras sekali dengan mobil-mobil biasa disekelilingnya. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman untuk kyuhyun, Siwon segera menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya ke kafe favorit kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah capek gara-gara kesal tadi Cuma bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi dan melihat keluar jendela ketika mobil itu berjalan. Saat Dalam perjalanan, tidak sengaja kyuhyun melihat kearah SMA nya yang terlewati. Kenangan akan masa SMA 2tahun lalu kembali berputar diotaknya, masa dimana ada satu-satunya orang yang dia inginkan untuk bersama dengan dirinya. Namun seolah menyadari itu percuma, kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba memejamkan mata tertidur, berharap untuk melupakannya.

Namun, tarikan nafas panjang dan ekspresi sedih kyuhyun yang walaupun sekilas tadi, sempat ditangkap oleh mata Siwon. Mata yang ketika kau memandangnya akan merasa hangat dan nyaman itu tiba-tiba menjadi sayu. _"andai saja, orang yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun itu dia, andai saja orang yang disesali kyuhyun itu dia"_batin Siwon. Siwon tahu, tidak seharusnya dia merebut kyuhyun dari orang yang kyuhyun cintai, Siwon juga tahu bahwa kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan orang itu dan melihat kearahnya. Dan Siwon pun tahu, luka itu disebabkan olehnya.

Egois, yah untuk kali ini saja dia akan menjadi orang egois, untuk kali ini saja dia ingin menulikan hatinya untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun. Hanya kali ini saja dia ingin bersikap seperti itu, Siwon yang berkpribadian ramah, penyayang dan setia kawan ingin tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa gadis yang ada disampingnya ini tidak mencintainya dan hanya bersabar disisi Siwon. Toh bagaimanapun Siwon akan berusaha membuat kyuhyun menyukainya walaupun dia tahu dia sendiri juga terluka. Siwon tau seberapa bencinya kyuhyun pada Siwon karena memaksa kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Namun Jika selamanya dibenci oleh kyuhyun adalah imbalan yang dia terima untuk melindungi kyuhyun, Siwon pikir, Siwon akan dengan tulus menerimanya. Bahkan Siwon tak akan menyesal ataupun melepas kyuhyun.

Siwon yang menyetir, hanya menerawang kedepan dan melirik ke kursi disampingnya. Hatinya sedikit terhibur ketika dilihatnya kyuhyun jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Wajah kyuhyun terlihat begitu damai ketika tidur, wajahnya yang putih bersih , bentuk wajahnya yang bulat dengan pipi tembem itu begitu damai dan tenang dalam tidurnya, berbeda sekali ketika bersamanya batin Siwon. Setelah merapikan rambut-rambut kecil yang berserakan diwajah kyuhyun, Siwon kembali menatap kedepan untuk menyetir. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Pikiran Siwon kembali pada masa dua tahun lau, masa dimana kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum manis dengan tulus untukknya.

...To Be Continued... ^^

Padahal aku janji nggak bakalan nulis lagi, tp karena ini buat temen yang sudah sangat relanya ada disamping aku, aku persembahin ini buat dia, dgn catetan ini tadi ngetiknya pas ngantuk ama nerawang, jd kalo eneg bacanya, mohon dimaapkan *bow

Jangan Lupa Kasih Komen ya biar diusahakan Update nya cepet!

.diya.


	2. Chapter 2

Please, Stay With Me (WONKYU)

Chapter 2

Author: Diya1013

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast :

Choi Siwon (20 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (20 tahun)

Other Cast:

Sungmin

Ryeowook

Zhoumi

Henry

Warning:

Typos, OOC, GS

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, pelipur galau karna dibuat iseng, jd kalo aneh, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, biarkan saja. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH

Siwon yang menyetir, hanya menerawang kedepan dan melirik ke kursi disampingnya. Hatinya sedikit terhibur ketika dilihatnya kyuhyun jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Wajah kyuhyun terlihat begitu damai ketika tidur, wajahnya yang putih bersih , bentuk wajahnya yang bulat dengan pipi tembem itu begitu damai dan tenang dalam tidurnya, berbeda sekali ketika bersamanya batin Siwon. Setelah merapikan rambut-rambut kecil yang berserakan diwajah kyuhyun, Siwon kembali menatap kedepan untuk menyetir. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Pikiran Siwon kembali pada masa dua tahun lau, masa dimana kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum manis dengan tulus untukknya.

* * *

Mata bulat gadis manis itu seperti berbinar bahagia melihat makanan serta orange jus yang tersaji di depannya. Kue manis berwarna coklat dengan buah cherry merah diatasnya itu seolah mampu menghapuskan rasa kesal menunggu orang dihadapannya itu. Dengan semangatnya kyuhyun mengambil sesendok penuh kue dan segera menyuapkan ke mulut kecilnya, membuat pipi gembul itu berubah menjadi benar-benar penuh sekarang.

Tatapan hangat juga diberikan Choi Siwon yang duduk menghadap gadis manisnya dengan ditemani Americano coffe miliknya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi kagum ketika melihat kyuhyun memindahkan chocolate cake yang dipesan ke dalam mulutnya. Ayolah bagaimana bisa bibir mungil itu mampu menampung hampir seperempat kue dengan sekali suapan saja. Gadis didepannya ini memang sangat menyukai makanan. Ckckckc... T_T

Merasa dipandangi terlalu lama, kyu akhirnya menoleh pada siwon didepannya, "Wae...?" ucapnya dengan bibir penuh.

"Ani... makannya pelan-pelan saja ne, kau terlihat kelaparan sekali saat ini"

"huh...? aku kelaparan karna seorang namja menyebalkan membiarkanku menunggu selama 30 menit di siang hari yang panas" ucap kyuhyun tajam sambil meneruskan makannya.

Ajaibnya seorang Choi Siwon sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sindiran kekasih manisnya tersebut, dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajah tampannya dia semakin menjulurkan wajahnya ke depan wajah kyuhyun dan menatap langsung ke bola mata bulat milik kyuhyun.

"ne..ne... aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi, baby kyu jangan marah lagi ne, nanti cantik nya ilang"

"ck... terserahlah, lain kali jangan membuatku menungguku sendirian lagi ne? Aku bosann~~~~~" rengek kyuhyun.

"bosan atau karna kau memang tidak sabar bertemu denganku?" siwon masih saja sempat menggoda kyuhyun sekarang.

"Ya... dasar kuda! Percuma bicara denganmu" kyuhyun buru-buru melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Percuma bicara dengan orang didapannya ini.

Siwon tertawa tertahan begitu melihat ekspresi kesal kyuhyun. Begitu cantik menurutnya. Pipinya digembungkan dan menghembuskan nafas kesal pada poni yang menutupi dahi putihnya, sangat lucu. Lebih lucu kalau seandainya kyuhyun bisa berekspresi lepas didepannya, bukan berpura-pura baik seperti ini.

"setelah ini akan kuantar pulang ne? Aku tidak ingin kau naik bus lagi, terlalu panas hari ini" sela siwon dengan tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung menjawab tawaran siwon dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"hari ini aku pulang sendiri saja ne... aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" tolak kyuhyun halus.

Seperti biasa, siwon sudah sangat hafal jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Selalu menolak ketika ingin berangkat dan pulang bersama. Tidak ingin merepoti, padahal siapa yang terbebani jika mengantar kekasihnya sendiri, bahkan dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya jika kyuhyun mau. Dengan menghembuskan desahan pelan, siwon mengangguk setuju.

Kyuhyun memang menjaga jarak terhadap siwon, siwon juga tidak mempersalahkan hal ini. Siwon juga sangat memaklumi kyuhyun, bahkan semenjak mereka berdua pacaran 2 tahun lalu, siwon tidak pernah mendapatkan pelukan atau ciuman dari sang kekasih seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Hanya bergandengan tangan, itupun jika kyuhyun berbaik hati untuk tidak melepas genggaman besarnya.

Dia tahu, dalam hati kekasihnya itu masih terdapat seorang pemuda yang seharusnya bersama kyuhyun. Bukan dia. Kyuhyun sudah berbaik hati menerima dan berusaha bersikap manis di depannya, orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ada di hati kyuhyun. Dengan itu saja, siwon sudah sangat bersyukur. Masa bodoh dengan hatinya, hanya kyuhyun.

Dengan tatapan hangatnya siwon kembali memandang kyuhyun yang tengah menunjukkan wajah puppy eyes andalannya untuk membujuk siwon.

"ne... tapi kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah cepat menghubungiku ne?" ucap siwon kalem.

"arasso wonnie" kali ini kyuhyun menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

* * *

"huftttt..." desahan nafas lega dihembuskan seorang gadis manis yang terduduk sambil menopangkan tangannya ke jendela. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke dinding bus sambil menatap pemandangan di luar ketika bus itu melaju dengan pelan. Beruntung kali ini kyuhyun mendapat bus yang tidak terlalu penuh ketika akan pulang kerumah.

Jemari kecilnya mengambil handphone di saku celana dan segera membuka pesan yang mengganggu acara melamunnya tadi. Ketika pesan itu terbuka, tampaklah pesan yang terkirim dari orang yang mentraktirnya makan cake hari ini.

From :Choi Siwon  
: Kau sudah sampai di rumah kyunnie? Jika masih ada di bus, hati-hati ne.

Jangan sampai ketiduran lagi. Aku tak ingin kau naik bus dua kali ^^

Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah kyuhyun, Choi Siwon memang orang yang sangat baik. Harusnya selama ini dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karna membuatnya menjadi pacarnya. Bukan malah seperti ini. Kyuhyun tau, selama ini dia keterlaluan, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan siwon, tapi hatinya memang masih kepada orang itu. Selamai ini dia berharap dengan pelan-pelan bersama siwon, dia akan belajar menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi tetap saja itu sulit, dulu dia baru saja menemukan cinta yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga, namun bunga itu harus layu dan dipaksa bersemi kembali.

Saking tidak enaknya kepada siwon, kyuhyun pernah membicarakan pada siwon bahwa dia belum bisa melupakan orang itu. Tapi malah jawaban siwon sangat membuatnya tercengang.

"aku akan menunggu kyunie. Aku sadar, hati bukan seperti sebuah saklar yang mudah untuk hidup dan dimatikan. Semua perlu waktu, bukan tiba-tiba. Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal, belajar mencintai masing-masing? Namun jika akhirnya kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku akan merelakan mu. Tapi aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sebelumnya".

Entah hati siwon terbuat dari apa, begitu sabar menghadapi tingkah ketus dan kekanak-kanakannya. Hal inilah yang akhirnya membuat kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kepada waktu. Bersabar bukan hal yang buruk pikirnya.

Setelah membaca pesan siwon sekali lagi, akhirnya kyuhyun membalas pesan itu juga.

* * *

Sabtu pagi, Kampus tempat kyuhyun dan siwon sudah kelihatan ramai. Mereka berdua memang berada pada fakultas yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. Dari jauh terlihat sebuah halaman fakultas yang mendadak dipenuhi oleh stand-stand kecil yang mengelilingi halaman tersebut. Masih belum rapi, karena hari ini fakultas mereka melakukan persiapan yang terakhir untuk menyambut bazar murah yang diadakan besok, tepatnya hari minggu. Setiap jurusan dari masing-masing angkatan mendirikan stand untuk berjualan dan hasil untuk jualan dari acara tersebut akan dikumpulkan untuk diberikan kepada panti asuhan terdekat. Acara ini memang digelar setahun sekali.

Kyuhyun terlihat bersemangat sekali menghias stand yang besok akan digunakan untuk menjual makanan. Kelas mereka akan menjual bermacam-macam cake lucu untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung. Setelah puas dengan pekerjaannya, kyuhyun segera menepuk-nepuk celana jins kotornya. Matanya sempat melirik dua orang anak perempuan yang berjalan mendekatinya. Rasanya dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu.

"kyunieeeeeee... bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ? kenapa kemarin kau menolak ajakan kami untuk bermain ke Game Zone? Tumben sekali". Pertanyaan beruntun langsung diucapkan ryeowook dan sungmin begitu sudah berada dihadapan kyuhyun. Suara mereka yang keras sempat membuat orang-orang melihat kearahnya sebentar.

"ishhh minnie... wookie... bisakah kalian tidak berteriak. Kupingku sakit mendengarnya". Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"jawab dulu pertanyaan kami makanya". Jawab wookie tidak mau disela.

"ne aku minta maaf kemarin tidak bisa bersama kalian, siwonnie mengajakku pulang bersama" ucap kyuhyun cuek.

"mwo pulang bersama?". Gadis manis bergigi kelinci bernama sungmin ini kembali menaikkan suaranya karna terkejut.

"wahhh... kau sudah bersedia pulang bersama dengannya kyu?" kali ini belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, yeoja penyuka jerapah ini kembali bertanya.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menjawab "Ani... siwonnie hanya mengajakku makan cake saja, aku pulang naik bus seperti biasa".

Seolah kecewa dengan jawaban kyuhyun, kedua yeoja didepannya ini hanya membuka mulutnya berbentuk huruf O tanda mengerti. Mereka pikir sahabatnya ini sudah mengalami peningkatan dengan siwon. Tapi sama saja.

"aku pikir kalian sudah ada peningkatan, ternyata sama saja. Kapan kau akan melupakan orang itu kyu? Siwon jauh lebih baik. " sungmin mengeluarkan wajah kecewa.

"bahkan selama kalian pacaran siwon belum pernah menciummu kan? Kau ini keterlaluan sekali." Wookie menambahi.

"yak wookie ah... kenapa kau menanyakannya disini, banyak orang yang mendengar. Ck...". Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada dua sahabat yang hobi menyanyakan hal-hal aneh di depan umum seperti ini. Namun walaupun kesal, rona pink mulai menjalari pipi chubby kyuhyun gara-gara pertanyaan ryeowook. Dia saja selalu menjaga jarak dengan siwon, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu dengannya.

"hahahaha... kenapa wajahmu merah kyu? Kau malu? Ayolah mungkin saja setelah melakukan ciuman dengan siwon, kau tiba-tiba menyukainya." Sungmin semakin semangat menggoda kyu. Jarang-jarang kan dia bisa menggoda gadis manis berkelakuan evil itu (?).

Namun bukan kyuhyun jika tidak membalas, dengan cepat kyuhyun memberikan jitakan pada kedua yeoja didepannya dan pergi begitu saja. Terlalu malas maladeninya mungkin.

"yaaa Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit sekali" . kali ini wookie dan sungmin sama-sama mengelus kepalanya karena jitakan kyuhyun tadi.

Namun kejadian ini tidaklah luput dari mata tajam siwon yang sedari tadi mengamati kelakuan ketiga yeoja tersebut dari jauh. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, namun siwon sangat senang karna melihat wajah baby kyunya yang sempat memerah tadi, terlalu manis. Membuat senyuman tipis terukir dibibir joker itu.

T.B.C

Pendek ne? Makanya Jangan Lupa Kasih Komen ya biar diusahakan Update nya panjang + cepet!

Diusahakan chapter depan wonkyu momentnya makin banyak. gomawoooooo

.diya1013.


	3. Chapter 3

Please, Stay With Me (WONKYU)

Chapter 3

Author: Diya1013

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast :

Choi Siwon (20 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (20 tahun)

Other Cast:

Sungmin

Ryeowook

Zhoumi

Henry

Warning:

Typos, OOC, GS

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, pelipur galau karna dibuat iseng, jd kalo aneh, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, biarkan saja. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH

Namun kejadian ini tidaklah luput dari mata tajam siwon yang sedari tadi mengamati kelakuan ketiga yeoja tersebut dari jauh. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, namun siwon sangat senang karna melihat wajah baby kyunya yang sempat memerah tadi, terlalu manis. Membuat senyuman tipis terukir dibibir joker itu.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Persiapan terakhir sebelum dibukanya stand esok hari akhirnya telah selesai juga dilakukan. Stand-stand kecil di lapangan yang pada pagi hari tadi masih tampak berantakan, kini sudah mulai terhias rapi, bahkan papan nama stand saja sudah terpasang lengkap beserta daftar harga barang yang akan dijual besok. Sungguh pekerjaan yang melelahkan jika mengingat kalau persiapan menghias stand dilakukan pada hari dimana matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, yang membuat kyuhyun lelah hanyalah wookie dan minnie yang bukannya membantu menghias stand mereka malah keduanya menanyai kyuhyun dengan hal aneh-aneh tentang hubungannya bersama siwon.

Dan disinilah kyuhyun berada sekarang, terduduk di kursi depan mobil siwon bersama pemiliknya yang sibuk memandangi kyuhyun dari tadi.

"lelah eoh?" tanya siwon sambil menyodorkan minuman dingin kepada kyuhyun.

"eum... minnie dan wookie hari ini sungguh menyebalkan". Kyuhyun segera menerima minuman yang ditawarkan siwon, haus sekali rasanya.

"wae ? biasanya kalian teman dalam kejahatan bukan? ". Siwon terkikik geli mengingat ulah ketiga bersahabat yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak high school tersebut. semasa high school dulu, ketiga yeoja evil tersebut merupakan yeoja paling manis dan menjadi incaran semua namja di sekolah mereka, namun asal kalian tahu, ketiga yeoja evil tersebut tak segan mengerjai namja yang mencoba menjadikan mereka kekasihnya, sebagai tes kesungguhan katanya. Dan yang terakhir siwon ingat, ketiga yeoja evil itu pernah membuat seorang namja yang ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada minnie harus berlari berkeliling sekolah dengan hanya memakai boxer dan bertelanjang dada sambil meneriakkan "aku cinta padamu Lee Sungmin". Namun bukannya menjadi pacar sungmin, namja itu malah mendapat teguran dari dewan kedisplinan karena membuat onar di sekolah dan dikenai skorsing. Manis namun juga mengerikan bukan.

Mendengar suara terkekeh dari siwon, kyuhyun segera melancarkan death glare terbaiknya pada siwon. Merasa tidak ada gunanya dan hanya membuat kekehan siwon makin keras, kyuhyun akhirnya mencubit kecil pinggang siwon dengan segenap tenaga.

"AUWWWW! Aigoo maafkan aku kyunie, kau tega sekali". Siwon kini mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang dicubit oleh kyuhyun itu. Dia yakin sekali keesokan harinya akan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan disana.

"salah sendiri, kenapa menertawakan aku". Kyuhyun mempoutkan pipinya sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya, kesal karena seharian ini orang-orang tidak berhenti menggodanya.

"ne, aku minta maaf ne, kau galak sekali, bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang setelah ini heum?". Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenahi rambut-rambut kecil kyuhyun yang mulai berantakan menutupi dahinya.

Sadar dengan gerakan siwon yang tiba-tiba, kyuhyun yang sedang meminum sekaleng cola itu langsung tersedak. "uhuk..uhuk..."

"minumnya hati-hati kyu". Tegur siwon sambil menepuk pelan punggung kyu.

Sedangkan kyuhyun jangan ditanya, kini wajahnya mendadak merona melihat jarak siwon didepannya. Masih dengan tangan yang berada di punggung kyu, siwon kini juga mengusap lelehan soda yang ada di mulutnya. Jarak mereka dekat sekali, bahkan selama ini kyuhyun tidak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan siwon. Nafas hangat siwon yang dirasakannya menerpa wajahnya mampu membuat jantung kyuhyun tiba-tiba bekerja di luar batas wajarnya. Membuatnya sempat berpikir apakah dia mendapat serangan jantung mendadak.

Siwon yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari kyuhyun kini menatap kyuhyun bingung dan memutuskan kembali ke bangku kemudinya. Kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya segera. Setelah mendengar adanya suara mobil, kyuhyun kembali dari keterkejutannya. Matanya kini membulat lucu melihat mobil yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan parkiran kampus tersebut.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang malam ini kyu, tidak ada alasan menolak lagi. Ini sudah malam, bahaya jika seorang yeoja manis pulang malam-malam". Ucap siwon kemudian yang seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kyuhyun.

"mwo? Aniya, turunkan aku siwonnie. Aku bisa naik taksi dari sini".

"please my baby kyu, kali ini saja ne.. ummamu tentunya juga akan marah kalau tahu aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri malam-malam begini". Kali ini disertai ucapan dan pandangan memelas siwon kepada kyuhyun.

"nde.. tapi kali ini saja ne, aku tak ingin merepo...".

"arasso, dan asal kau tahu, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku". Potong siwon tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah pelan, disandarkan kepalanya lalu menutup matanya pelan. Masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya tadi. Mungkin kali ini tidak apa-apa membiarkan siwon mengantarkannya pulang, toh dia sudah terlalu capek hari ini. Kini tanpa kyuhyun sadari, dia mulai terlelap menuju alam tidur.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, siwon akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah kyuhyun. Menyadari gadis manis disampingnya yang sudar terlelap tidur, siwon tersenyum manis ketika membuka seat belt kyu.

"kecapekan eoh? Kasihan sekali". Ucap siwon pelan.

Setelah membuka seat belt kyu, siwon berencana untuk menggendong kyu ke dalam rumahnya. Rasanya tidak tega jika membangunkannya. Tanpa sadar siwon mulai larut ketika memperhatikan wajah tertidur kyu. Gadis manis itu terlihat sangat polos ketika tidur, mata coklat karamelnya yang terpejam, bibir mungilnya yang mengatup rapat tidak mengurangi kecantikan kyuhyun saat ini. Siwon yang baru melihat bagaimana kyuhyun tertidur memandangnya dengan takjub. Andai dia mendapatkan kesempatan ini lebih sering, hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan kesempurnaan didepannya sudah cukup. Sungguh cantik menurutnya.

Tangannya terjulur kearah wajah kyuhyun, merapikan poni yang menutupi matanya. Sesekali mengelap peluh kecil yang ada di dahi kyuhyun. Siwon makin mendekatkan jaraknya ke arah kyuhyun dan membisikkan "Good Night kyu, have a nice dream" dengan sangat pelan. Tatapan mata tajam siwon kini beralih ke bibir pink kyu. Diusapnya pelan, berusaha merasakan lembutnya bibir cherry tersebut. Dalam ingatannya, siwon terbayang bagimana ketika kyuhyun tersenyum manis dengan bibir cherry ini. Dan sungguh, entah keberanian dari mana, kini seorang Choi Siwon mulai merundukan wajahnya mendekati candu bibir cherry itu. Semakin dekat dan dekat hingga siwon dapat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir kyuhyun bertemu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ketika kesadarannya muncul, siwon kembali manarik wajahnya dari kyuhyun. Membuat kedua bibir yang hanya saling menempel itu terlepas. Menyesali perbuatannya yang telah lancang, siwon memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan menggendong kyuhyun bridal style masuk ke dalam rumah. Takut kyuhyun terbangun dan menyadari perbuatan siwon. Bagaimanapun siwon tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, mencuri ciuman seorang gadis tanpa izin darinya merupakan hal yang tidak termaafkan menurut siwon.

Aigooo kau dalam masalah besar tuan Choi, berharaplah kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang kau perbuat. Kekeke...

* * *

Minggu pagi di kediaman Cho, umma dan appa cho memandang heran anaknya yg kini duduk terdiam di meja makan keluarga. Biasanya anaknya itu akan semangat sekali jika berhubungan dengan makanan. Apalagi menu sarapan kali ini adalah makanan favorit kyuhyun. Tp yang ada sekarang kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang memerah.

"kau sedang apa kyu? Kenapa tidak sarapan?". Kali ini umma cho sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya. Anaknya kali ini benar-benar aneh. Padahal ketika siwon mengantarnya pulang, anak itu masih baik-baik saja.

"ani umma, kyunie tidak apa-apa. Kyunie sarapan sambil dijalan saja ne? Kyu sudah telat".

"eh? Sudah mau berangkat? Kalau begitu hati-hati ne". Teriak umma cho kepada anaknya yang berlari keluar sambil membawa makanannya. Aneh sekali.

Begitu diperjalanan, kyu yang sekarang sedang naik bus menuju kampusnya masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. Bagaimana tidak, semalam kyuhyun bermimpi bahwa siwon sedang menciumnya. Bahkan kyuhyun dapat mengingatnya secara jelas bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir joker itu menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Terasa manis walau hanya sebentar. Mengingat itu, pipi kyuhyun kembali merona merah. Bagaimana kau bisa semesum ini kyu.

"ishhh kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi, itu Cuma mimpi cho kyuhyun. Lupakan mimpi tidak berguna itu, Lupakan!". Kyuhyun kini memukul kepalanya sendiri heboh yang menimbulkan orang-orang di bus melirik ke arahnya.

Asal kau tahu nona cho, itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Andai saja kau tahu :P

* * *

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika memasuki lapangan kampusnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi tapi semua orang sudah memenuhi lapangan tersebut. wookie dan sungmin yang melihat sahabatnya hanya tertegun memandang kedepan terkikik geli dan segera menyeret kyuhyun ke stand kelas mereka.

"nah berhubung kita bertiga sudah lengkap, ini kostum untuk stand kita hari ini". Wookie menyodorkan beberapa pasang seragam dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya masing-masing kepada sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"ini seragam apa wookie". Tanya kyumin serentak.

"ck ck ck... kalian masih belum mengerti juga ne? Ini seragam untuk anak perempuan kelas kita, katanya agar stand kita banyak pengunjungnya".

Kyuhyun semakin membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar penjelasan wookie, segera ditatapnya seragam yang ada di tangannya.

"haruskah kita memakai seragam maid ini wookie, rasanya ingin mual aku melihatnya". Sindir kyuhyun sambil memandang ngeri seragam itu.

"aigoo kyu, kau ini manis tapi seleramu sungguh tidak sesuai denganmu. Apa ada yang salah dengan seragam maid ini? Pasti akan kelihatan sangat sempurna jika kita yang pakai." jelas wookie dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"mwo? Apa kau bilang? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pakai kalau begitu". Kyuhyun semakin ngeri membayangkannya. Selama ini kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai tipe baju seperti itu.

"ani.. semua anak perempuan di kelas kita harus memakainya saat menjaga stand. Dan sekarang giliran kita, kajja kita berganti baju". Kini wookie sudah menyeret sungmin dan kyuhyun ke ruang ganti.

"ini menyebalkan sekali".

"sudahlah kyu, stand akan segera dimulai, lakukan saja". Sungmin Cuma bisa pasrah membenarkan perkataan wookie.

* * *

Dan sungguh demi apapun yang menimpa kyuhyun hari ini, ini adalah hari yang sungguh menyebalkan bagi kyuhyun. Pertama karena dia harus menjaga stand dengan pakaian aneh dari wookie. Yang kedua karena seorang Choi Siwon.

Entah kenapa sedari tadi siwon belum juga menyapa kyuhyun hingga saat ini. Padahal lelaki tampan berdimple itu biasanya akan langsung menyapa ketika melihatnya. Dan sekarang ketika tidak sengaja mereka bertatapan, siwon malah melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kesal sekali sekarang. Ada apa dengan siwon sebenarnya batin kyuhyun.

Tak taukah kau kyu, sedari tadi siwon ingin menyapamu tapi begitu mengingat kejadian semalam, siwon memutuskan menghindarimu karena merasa bersalah telah menciummu tanpa ijin ^^

"kau kenapa? Sebal karena kekasih tercinta dikelilingi para yeoja ne?". Sungmin mengagetkan kyuhyun. Saat ini stand ice cream milik siwon memang yang terlaris. Siapa yang tidak tergoda untuk mencicipi ice cream di siang hari yang panas? Belum lagi para lelaki tampan memakai jas hitam yang akan memanjakan para pengunjung yang datang.

"huh.. siapa bilang, aku hanya kesal karena stand mereka yg selalu penuh".

Kyuhyun masih saja menatap lurus kearah stand ice cream milik kelas siwon yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Kyu semakin cemberut melihat siwon yang tengah sibuk melayani para yeoja di sekelilingnya. Karena tidak ingin menambah daftar kekesalannya hari ini, kyuhyun lebih memilih kembali ke meja kasir membantu wookie sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini bukan kesal karena stand siwon yang lebih banyak menarik pengunjung, tapi karena yang lain. "Merasa Cemburu huh?".

Jangan Lupa Kasih Komen ya biar diusahakan Update nya cepet^^

Big Thanks buat readers yg kemaren udah review dan kasih semangat author..

Thanks for your kindness dear *bow

.diya1013.


End file.
